Names in the Fire
by ComradeLeon
Summary: There can only be one of them in the end. One of them to stay by Harry's side as his Wife to continue on the Potter legacy. (Initially a HarryXHarem)
**A/N: Yeah so Harem-setting. Au obviously. Will be a three chapter intro.**

 **Harry Potter is not mine. The fic is though.**

 **Cleaned**

The wind blew pass the open window into the large sitting room occupied by eight people. The only man in the group stood up and closed the window, stopping the gush of cold wind from blowing in the room.

He stroked the logs in the fire place behind the group, giving off more radiating heat which the other eight occupants enjoyed even if their conversation was too much for most of them.

Harry Potter sat back down his chair, removed his glasses and wiped them. Sighed and said, "I love you all,"

"And we do too!" The bushy brown haired of the group voiced out, almost choking on her words. The others simply nodded their head, acknowledging their sister's response.

"But we all knew this had to end. There can be only one Mrs. Potter. Only one eternal bond. My girls swore to each other that everyone is equal because I have so much love to give all of you. They remember, right?" He asked and everyone nodded their heads, not trusting their voice.

"Each and every one of you has given me something unique that I am grateful for. I was raised in hell on earth and ever since I met each one of you, you gave me something that I hungered for. Love." Silent tears flowed down most of the women's faces.

"Enough love to the point that I'm not afraid to run out. I love you all, and I always will. But there could be only one." Harry somberly concluded. The quiet whispers of the cracking embers where deafening to them and the strong winds against the trees making it rustle was unnerving.

"Purebloods are allowed concubines." One of the pureblood witches said and most of them looked at her with a sincere smile but ultimately a shaking head.

"Be that as it may, I am no pureblood. I am exempt from that rule because I am a half blood. Yes I am a Head of House but only one of you will be allowed to my bed once I am married." Harry pulled his head back and stared at the ceiling, contemplating the ongoing event. "And that would be my wife."

A long and profound silence washed over them like a rush of cold water.

"We could move to France. Once you are married to me, we can start a new Potter line in France. It will exempt you from the one-wife rule being the first of a magical family to migrate." Not as accented as when they first met, the Veela of the group suggested. Everyone had hope in their eyes, but Harry's never shifted.

"I talked with French Ministry when we last visited. Your father had the same idea but the government will not acknowledge the migration of a Vessel of Dark Sorcery even if it is purged." The encompassing hope that flickered for a second in existence was extinguished by reality.

"We could still get married in France my Vixen, but that is only going to be between us."

Harry stood up once again and waved his hand in the middle of the circle. Gathering ambient magic from emotional distress radiating off each of them, he summoned a fire pit. With years of expertise and training, lit it with the same enchantment the Goblet of Fire has.

"Ladies." Harry started as he looked at every one of their beautiful faces laminated by the spark of blue the enchanted fire emitted. "My sweet ladies. We all knew it had to end someday, but I will refuse to choose till the very end." Stubborn as a rock, Harry turned around and left the room, leaving the women to ponder over all of it.

"I think Hermione should be the wife. She was after all the longest." A timid voice said. Her blonde hair cut short ever since the Final Battle.

"Luna's right. Hermione should be the wife." A dark haired woman added her input to the increasing 'Make-Hermione-Harry's-Wife' campaign.

Luna pulled Cho into a hug. Cho sat on Luna's lap, comforting her as tears began to fall from her face.

"What say you Jean?" Hermione turned around and saw Daphne holding a book open, hoping it would distract her from the tension of it all. "You have known Harry the longest is correct, but I have been his lover since the beginning." Her irritated tone was unrivaled since she had honed her Ice-queen persona. Daphne skidded through the book, finding pictures of sailboats and lighthouses.

"So have I!" Her best friend and 'sister' Tracey looked saddened by the fact that Daphne had over looked this. Daph quickly closed the book and walked over to Tracey and kissed her forehead. They were in this together since the start, it will only break them more to leave the man they both loved, if they do not get picked. "Sorry Trace, I'm sorry." Tracey had equally loved Harry as much as everyone in the room. She couldn't help her tears as she openly sobbed.

"Doesn't magic solve everything. Har has three pureblooded girlfriends. Isn't there like an exemption to the rule because of that. Our parent's favor him for Merlin's sake." Susan crossed her arms as she tried to stop the emotion of being helpless get over to her.

"Four if you count me." Fleur said as she stood and patted Susan's head. Susan reached over to Fleur's hand and kissed her knuckle, making both of them feel slightly comfortable.

"Four purebloods. Can't our families write some sort of voucher for Harry to elevate him to pureblood status?" Susan once again suggested.

"My father got together with your parent's, including Aunt Amy. They tried, but they said elevation for Pureblood status had to be approved by the ICW, and since the ICW is still scared to promote a half blood to pureblood since Voldemort, we're back to square fucking one." Daphne tossed her hair behind her head, a trademark reaction that meant she was pissed off.

" 'Mione, what's your input? You have been silent." Fleur asked as she neared the brunette. Granger was studying the burning pit, a notepad on her lap with a pen in her mouth.

"Remember the Goblet of Fire Fleur? Is this the same type of magic that was used for the flame?" Hermione asked as she scribbled her name on the paper.

Fleur, being an expert in Curse Breaking and Spell Construction, lifted her wand and pointed it directly at the flame. She was surprised that it was the same type of flames.

"There is a difference though. Harry had managed to put his memories in the flames. So while it chooses who is most worthy, it will also choose which one of use will give Harry the future he deserves. Based on the memories that is. Amazing. The flames of the Goblet were enchanted by the Founding Four, and no one since them had produce such a sincere and compassionate flame. Not even Dumbles." Fleur finished. Everyone was astounded by the feat of magic displayed by Harry.

"We should learn to never doubt Harry." Luna said as she went over to Hermione, scribbling her name on the pad.

"When did we ever?" Cho voiced the inner thoughts of everyone in the room. Likewise, she did the same as what Luna did.

"So its technically a Pre-programmed Pensive that judges the future by looking at the past. How very Dumbledorian." Daphne did the same as the two others.

Accepting their fates, each of the girls followed suit.

Throwing their names in the Pit, Hermione Granger, Daphne Greengrass, Tracey Davis, Fleur Delacour, Luna Lovegood, Susan Bones, and Cho Chang.

Once the fire settled down, all they had to do was wait. Wait for the inevitable. Wait for the name the pit spits out as the one worthy to be the new Lady Potter.

 **A/N: After about three chapters, story will branch off to each lady. About five chapters per each of them.**

 **Thoughts?**


End file.
